


重获自由之日

by FaustCrimson



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: King Canute, M/M, Slave Thorfinn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：原作向Summary：重获自由的托尔芬意识到自己永远都是奴隶。
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 10





	重获自由之日

**你面对着白天的太阳时是自由的，面对着黑夜的繁星时是自由的。**

**你合上眼睛，不看世间万物时，你是自由的。**

**然而，你又是你所爱的人的奴隶，因为你爱他。**

**你也是爱你的人的奴隶，因为他爱你。**

**——** **纪伯伦**

农场谈判过后，他们也该启程由此返回阔别多年的家乡冰岛。

不过在此之前，克努特王的航船并没有完全离岸，有一艘仍在岸边停泊。听信使的意思，是想在走之前邀请托尔芬上船一叙。

鼻青脸肿需要养伤的托尔芬沉吟了片刻，似乎对克努特依旧流连于此有些不放心，恰好借此机会敦促他离开，于是婉拒了埃纳尔陪同的建议，决定独自一人登船赴约。

不过预料之外的是，上面并没有埋伏任何一名士兵，就连奴仆都被克努特撵了下来，所有随从一律待在岸边听候命令。

沃尔夫那张冷脸严肃得吓人，他一早听过托尔芬年少时的英勇事迹，对这个其貌不扬的男人十分忌惮。

“陛下在上面等你。”他不怒不喜地平静说道，“我必须事先警告，如果你胆敢对陛下做任何逾矩之事，那么下船的那刻我就会命人砍下你的头。”

——克努特有一个很好的仆人，这应该就是他想要的。

托尔芬这般想到，不发一言地踏上了甲板。出乎意料的是，国王并不在甲板上等他，从船舱里传来了平淡的召唤声：“是托尔芬么？进来吧，我在房间里。”

他寻声找去，站在了克努特一片狼藉的书房门口。

彼时的克努特脸上还盖着一块手帕，直至察觉来人已在眼前才摘了下来，懒洋洋地瘫在椅子上看他：“进来坐。”

托尔芬看着满地的书与卷轴，根本无处下脚。曾几何时，公主也是个事事一丝不苟的洁癖家伙。看来这四年多真的能改变一个人，足够将他们都变得面目全非。

“还是有路可以走进来的，耐心找找。”克努特从椅子上爬起，往两只银杯里倒满了酒，朝着手足无措的托尔芬晃了晃。

“我就在这里也行，你想和我说什么？”

“说什么都行，就当‘老朋友’叙叙旧，我们也很久没见了，不是么？”他把‘老朋友’一词说得一脸从容坦荡。

——然而并不是这样，不仅仅是朋友关系。他们彼此心知肚明。

托尔芬叹了口气，艰难地从书堆中找了一条路来到克努特身边，就像他过去踏过皑皑白雪来到公主身边护卫那样，走得十分辛苦，只是现在似乎丧失了从前那般坚定不移。

他接过了那只银酒杯。

“恭喜你重获自由。”克努特说道。

托尔芬没有象征性地抿一口，而是爽快地将酒液灌入了喉咙里。那股挥之不去与的酸涩感立即在身体里蔓延开来。

克努特仔细打量那张伤痕累累的脸，努力从中发掘一星半点记忆中的影子。他最终控制住了自己伸手触摸的欲望，遗憾地说道：“老实说，我几乎快记不清你长什么样子了。”

“我还记得。”托尔芬开玩笑似的说道，“因为你脸上的疤。”

“是的，我脸上的疤。”国王饮了一口酒，语气迷离地说道，“四年前分别的时候你还是奴隶，现在你已经是自由之身了。”

托尔芬不发一言，恭敬温顺如同国王脚边尚未重获自由的奴隶。

克努特恍惚想起当年地牢中的他也如今天这般沉默，只是少了许多鲜活的生气和对生活的热忱，像是阿谢拉特的死也带走了他生命中的一部分意义。

他不想像使唤奴隶一样对待托尔芬，一度不愿让托尔芬在眼前逗留 。但每每入夜后都会悄悄地派人将他带来，替他梳理乱糟糟的头发，亲吻他、拥抱他，留他在君王的卧榻之侧安眠。

遗憾的是这些手段没有起到任何作用，天明之后他还是麻木的奴隶，对一切无动于衷地回到囚牢里，在离开英格兰的海岸线后他始终都是奴隶。

克努特叹了口气，还是忍不住探出手抚摸“奴隶”纯良如羔羊般面庞：“你在颤抖，你害怕我？”

“没有。”托尔芬缓缓开口，“但陛下，你让我感觉到陌生。”

“为什么？”

“血腥味。”他闭了闭眼道，“从前你身上不会有那么浓重的血腥味。”

不过也不对。

托尔芬时常会想起克努特。在所有记忆的最后，克努特踩过生父尚未冷却的尸体踏上了王座。他的手是脏的，染着杀父仇人滚烫的血，脸上的伤口也向外淌着那熟悉的液体。那头柔顺的金发第一次沾染上那样浓烈的颜色，令他感觉到彻骨的冷。

年少袭击英格兰人的村子时，他也从那燃烧的炽烈村庄中感受到了这股侵入骨髓的寒意。

“你也让我觉得陌生。”克努特并没有动怒，微笑着说道，“但看到你现在这样，我很高兴。至少比回丹麦前那副半死不活的模样要好上了许多。”

年轻的国王坐在椅子上看着他拘谨的爱人，琢磨着该如何给予这可怜人一点温和的安抚。他站起身，低头轻轻地吻对方厚厚的嘴唇。

他没有品尝到任何爱情的甜蜜，唯余舌苔上干涩的酒味。可他还是吻得那样专注忘我，犹如这是他们最后一个诀别之吻，明明四年前分开时都从未如此热烈过。

克努特恋恋不舍地托尔芬的嘴唇上离开，惊讶地发现对方不知何时抱住了自己。

“我想念你。”分不清是谁开口说了这样的话，只知道下一秒另一句接踵而至。

“我也是。”

“从前你不会这么守礼地喊我陛下。”克努特慢吞吞地说道。

“你不知道我喊了你多少次名字，嗯？”托尔芬道，“克努特。”

“不知道。”国王喃喃道，“完全不知道。”

两人倚靠着桌角席地而坐，像天真的稚童躲在书堆后捉迷藏，共同分享一壶酒。有太多的往事值得追念，克努特甚至找不到第二个人说起从前的事。纵使记忆已经模糊，但托尔芬总能精准无误地填补上缺漏，就好像他在四年里一直反复回忆着往昔的细节。

“你的旧主是个好人。换做是我，你可能永远不会有自由的机会。”克努特眯着眼睛假设道，“要是我没有放你走，你待在我身边会做些什么呢？洗袜子，还是做菜？肯定不会替我打理书房。你准会把墨水弄得到处都是。”

说着说着，他笑出了声：“结果乘船来丹麦的时候我还得帮你梳头发。心怀感恩吧，托尔芬，我才是你最好的主人。没有一个奴隶有过你这样好的待遇。”

托尔芬也跟着笑了起来。待笑够后，他又说道：“见到你时我总有种奇怪的感觉。哪怕在柯提尔农场呆了四年，我依然是你的奴隶。”

“或许那时我不该放你走，这样你就会是我一个人的奴隶。即使我打破你的枷锁，解开你的绳子，放你远走高飞，你也是我的奴隶。”年轻的国王傲慢地说道。

托尔芬无奈地说道：“你真的很有国王的样子。”

“这是另一种讽刺吗？别说我敏感。我可没少被你嘲笑。”他难得露出一张温柔的笑脸。

“真心话。”托尔芬不会承认自己从克努特的言语间联想起了那熟悉的邪祟的侵略欲，那曾经占据了他们相处的绝大部分时光。滴水成冰的冬日，爱却热烈得如同漫长永不凋零的盛夏。他的体内可耻地燃起无名的火苗，正准备将周围的一切灼烧殆尽。

谨慎又谦卑的维京男人终于迟疑地认清眼前人是自己的爱人，却因为做过奴隶而一时变得踌躇又茫然。于是主动权便落入了国王手中。

托尔芬勃起的阴茎正和克努特的一起被牢牢握在一块。国王搅弄风云的手暂时成为了取悦两人的道具。

维京人喘着气呜咽，疲倦的身体久违记起了这份令人沉迷的快感，濒临高潮边缘。

克努特却掐住了他的顶部，语气不善地问道：“你和他做过这个么？”

“谁？”

“你的那个同伴。”

“什么？没有。”托尔芬抓着克努特的手说道，“现在让我……”

“好孩子。”他大发慈悲地赐予了对方释放的机会。浓稠的精液几乎直接射到了托尔芬的下巴上。

“我相信你说的话了。”克努特不管不顾地脱下男人的裤子，无论托尔芬如何抗议。

“我是你的国王。”他一句话便将质疑堵了回去，“我可以对你做任何我想做的事。”

“我已经不是奴隶了，陛下。”托尔芬破天荒用上了过去的口吻。

“不。”克努特斩钉截铁地说道，“你是我的。”他身体力行地证明着自己对托尔芬绝对的占有和掌控。只是进入男人身体的那刻，狂暴的侵略欲又缓慢停了下来。

“这很自私。”他罕见地忏悔道。

“的确是。”托尔芬倒吸一口气。痛楚并没有预想之中来得那么吓人，克努特的动作相当温柔，与他所表现出来的气势截然不同。

但无论以何种手段，杀戮始终是杀戮。

他默默地从托尔芬的身体中退出，正当对方误以为就此结束时又重重地捅了进去。

“该死！”托尔芬咆哮着咒骂。他昂起头急促地喘息，一手握着自己的阴茎承受着国王狂风骤雨般毫无怜悯的动作。

“放松点，托尔芬。”克努特呻吟着催促道，“你真是紧得要命。”

然而托尔芬根本听不进任何话，还是国王主动伸手将他的手拿了下来扣在一旁。

凭借暴力可以征服一个村庄，凭借战争可以征服一个国家，但凭借武力却无法征服人心。暴烈的爱情注定没有好的收场，可太慢热对他们而言也算不上圆满。

“你的确重获自由了，托尔芬。”克努特的声音幽深得可怕，“但你永远都是我的奴隶，你明白吗？”

“这才是你邀我前来的真实目的吗？”托尔芬断断续续地说道，“检验我有没有对你不忠？”

“也可以这么说。”

“你真是混蛋。”托尔芬喃喃道。

“那你呢？你来赴约又是打着什么目的？”克努特咬着牙低声道，“认为我会打破誓言并在你们离开后继续占领这座农场？你我的确让彼此感到陌生，托尔芬。”

“谁该为这件事负责呢？”

“谁知道呢。”克努特低吼着和爱人一起释放，“已经不重要了。”

他们筋疲力尽地倒在书堆里，久久喘息着不说一句话。上回像这样头靠着头睡在一块，还是多年前的事情。一场草率的性事巧妙连接着彼此的距离，两颗心有过短暂的重叠，可身体却被无形的力量驱赶得愈发远了。

“天快亮了。这几个月天总是亮得格外早。”克努特坐起身整理衣摆说道，“我该走了。”言下之意是要下逐客令了。

托尔芬讶异地看着他。

“干嘛这样看我？”克努特意味深长地说道，“这不是你心心念念所盼望的事情吗？”

“别为此责怪我。我不过和你保持同样的谨慎罢了。”托尔芬嘀咕道。

克努特不以为意地说道：“你的顾虑情有可原。这几年的谈判桌上我也陆续遇到过一些突发事件。谨慎一点并没有坏处。”

托尔芬耸了耸肩膀。

“回去吧托尔芬，回去吧。”

似乎早就料到不会有挽留，托尔芬也没有拖延的意思，稍作休息便麻利地从地上爬起，收拾好衣服准备离开。走出船舱前，克努特又喊住了他。

“我为说过的话感到抱歉。你自由了，托尔芬，彻底自由了。”克努特说道，“很高兴能再见到你。”

托尔芬很想保持沉默，往往在他不知道或者不愿意做出回应的时候，都以沉默相对。他本不该与丹麦王室再有任何牵连，可还是脱口问道：“我们还会再见的，对么？”

克努特对这个问题很是满意，微笑着说道：“如果你愿意的话。”

下船时沃尔夫还强打精神在旁守着，他也是一夜未睡，生怕自己的国王会遭遇不测，时刻握着武器待命。

“国王怎么样？”

“活着。没有缺胳膊少腿。”托尔芬言简意赅答道，决定不把自己与克努特上床的事情告诉他。

沃尔夫犹疑地看着托尔芬一瘸一拐地走远，心想可能是国王陛下动的手。

直至目送克努特王的舰队远去，他们才安心登上回家的船。雷夫大叔一脸感慨，对于这个时代来说，自由与和平是多么难能可贵的字眼。

回到家中的第一晚，托尔芬偷溜出家门，踩过厚厚的积雪来到儿时父亲埋葬奴隶的悬崖边。

他坐在石头上望着天空发呆。远处咆哮的海浪没有和万物一同陷入沉睡，一刻不停地扑向蜿蜒无尽的海岸线。没有因克努特的命令停下，也没有为他的困扰静止，时刻随着他的呼吸起伏不休。

托尔芬迟钝地反应过来自己终获自由。坐在海边观望海浪汹涌不息时是自由的，面对繁星和欧若拉时是自由的，面对贵族与平民、维京人与英格兰人时，他都是自由之身，仿佛眼下唯一能拘束住他的就是去往文兰的渴望。

可潜意识告诉他并非彻彻底底。

他时时刻刻都是克努特的奴隶。

他是爱的奴隶。他深爱着克努特，注定在爱他的时候无可避免地成为他爱人的奴仆——尽管他的爱人变得强势又冷酷，无情地将战火燃烧至每一寸踏足的土地。

托尔芬对这种感觉十分熟悉。在柯提尔农场为奴的时候还有个卑微又渺小的目标，如今的期限似乎更加明确些。

他想了想，低头苦笑。

——期限是终生。

他已经想再见到他了。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/4/11

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道为什么Canufinn总给我一种悲伤的感觉，  
> 或许角色成长过后都极力想要和过去的自己和解，  
> 但很难，也很不容易。  
> 特别是立场和阶级改变后，  
> 连毕生的目标也改变后，  
> 有时候想想，  
> 少年时代真是一段弥足珍贵的时光。  
> 啊，想要来一段愉快的创作。


End file.
